A World Without Shinobi
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Chakra. It is the lifeblood of shinobi. The means by which they hold their power; ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu. With it, they are strong. Invincible. But what if that power...were to be taken away? Someone is striking down shinobi, taking not their lives, but their most precious power. Chakra. Save for one. What will happen in a world without shinobi? NarutoxHinata. Possible Harem.


** A/N: Dear god this idea is morbid. Morbid, mean, and downright nasty. Not to mention brilliant. I've been reading up on Nauto as of late. Chakra this, chakra that, chakra chakra chakra! So being... well, myself. I came up with an idea. What would happen if chakra simply ceased to exist? Shinobi in Kishimoto's universe are practically reliant upon the stuff. If you were to strip that away, this would probably happen: complete and utter chaos. Now, this chapter is short, obviously, but it details what exactly an old villian as been plotting. None of this Obito or Madara malarkey! I've been bored to death with them and their twisted plans. Its time we got back to a villian we all loathe and despise and this... **

**...this is the end product. **

_"At last! I've done it!"_

_~Orochimaru._

**Prologue**

At long last, Orochimaru had done it.

They'd said it couldn't be done; that he was a fool, a loon! But here, at long last, he had done it! After years of careful research and many, many test subjects, he'd finally found the formula he needed! Once perfected, this technique would strip away the one thing upon which a shinobi could not do without. That which they had been trained to use for centuries, forced to rely upon, to use as their crutch when all else failed, when their backs were up against the wall, upon what did they rely?

_Chakra._

What was a shinobi without that precious energy, honed and nurtured from the days of their youth? _Nothing._ Without chakra, they were mere shells of their former selves! Without chakra one could not use ninjutsu nor genjutsu! Even Kekkai genkai were nigh but reliant upon the stuff! Without chakra, taijutsu became just that; simple physical blows with little to now power behind them. Without chakra the shinobi systerm wouldn't be what it was today; because without chakra, everything would collapse.

Without chakra there could be no shinobi. Without shinobi who would protect the feudal lord's land? If there were none to protect the lord's land, there would no status quo. Without the status quo, the balance of power disrupted, there would be war. Chaos! Glorious chaos! And here he had just the means and the method to do just that. To set the gears turning, of his own accord.

Forget learning all jutsu the world had to offer! With this...with this, world domination would truly be within his reach! He'd already made absolutely certain that he, the creator of this glorious, wonderful technique, was immmune to all effects. Even if he were to somehow become afflicted-unlikely!-he'd made certain to always have a kage bunshin handle it. There was only one problem. Despite all attempts to convince himself and this test subject otherwise otherwise, he'd found that the technique had little to no affect on jinchuuriki. The only admissible sign was an elevated hormone rate. Interesting. Intriguing, perhaps, but of no matter to him. The sanin was eager to test out his latest experiment. If one could strip chakra away from say, the Konoha's hokage, or perhaps the Hyuuga clan, what kind of chaos would such a thing cause? It was too exciting! The mere to think about it!

He'd already outfitted countless number of soldiers with the proper prototypes and weaponry. Sending them all at once would be foolish. Absurd. No, he had a much more _delicious_ revenge in store for his former village and its end would not be a swift one. He would inflict them with fear and terror, and then, once they'd suffered, once they'd languished in the depths of their despair, only then would they have his permissiont to die. A devilish grin spread across the snake's face at the thought.

And he had just the instrument by which to inflict his wrath!

Chortling softly, the sanin left his lab, taking great pangs to remain silent so as not to disturb the other denizens of his den. He knocked upon a door once, twice, thre times. When it slid open a sliver, revealing a pair of brooding, black orbs beyond, the sanin knew he had the man's attention.

"What do you want?" The voice of a young man asked; his words were flat and unamused.

Orochimaru's grin became positively beatific.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, how would you feel about a sojourn to your old village?"

**A/N: I'm surprised no one has thought of this yet and if they have, my apologies. Think for a moment, if you will. A disease/technique that essentially strips away ones very ability to use chakra. Not temporarily, but for keeps! Nochakra, no jutsu. No jutsu, no shinobi. Granted, taijutsu might still be applicable, but after having shinobi rely on their jutsu skills for so very long, only to have that crutch taken away...it'll cause some problems. This is AU of course, but instead of the chaos of the Fourth Shinobi shinobi war, we have the sinister mind of Orochimaru at work. Who else could, or would concot such a devious design! Certainly not *SPOILER* a certain masked shinobi...**

**In all fairness, I think its safe to say Orochimaru is completely off his rocker. When/if he decides to do this...**

**There's going to be chaos. Complete and utter chaos, not to mention some very sad moments in upcoming chapters. And yet, there will be romance abound, and in surprising places. After all, misery loves company, does she not? And has anyone ever heard of Reijutsu? (I.E. Spirit Technique) I won't say anymore but this will prove to be an extremly unique fic for me. Ya'll will have to let me know what you think of this and where you want this fic to go, so vote and review and send opinions aplenty!**

**Also, in other news, I've set up a donation poll. I won't charge ya'll to read fics-who would do that?!-but I'm seriously strapped for cash at the moment, and any donations, no matter how small, would be greatly appreciated.**

**So, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...review/donate, would you kindly?**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
